Midnight conversations
by Walken-on-sunshine
Summary: After Alcatraz Kitty pays Pyro a late night visit in the infirmary to try and make some sense of all that has come to pass. ONESHOT


**Midnight Conversations**

A/N: I know its not perfect, but the idea suddenly came to me the other day and I had to get it down. I might improve it when I get a chance, but for now this is my first ever X-men story. By the way, I know the title is really awful but I just couldn't think of one that fit, and in the end I just gave up and settled on this. I may change it if anything better comes to mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: After Alcatraz Kitty pays Pyro a late night visit in the infirmary to try and make some sense of all that has come to pass. ONESHOT

* * *

It was late and the mansion was shrouded in darkness and a silence that was so devastatingly unfamiliar to Kitty it almost hurt. It it had been that way ever since Alkatraz and she wasn't sure if things would ever be normal again. A million things were running rampant through the young girls head, trapping her in this wretched state of concious like no tangible wall ever could, and she longed for the chaos that normally lulled her to sleep.

Everything had changed so quickly and unfortunately Kitty's mutation was not one of adaptability. She needed to make some sense of all that had come to pass in the past few weeks, and only one person could give her the answers she craved so desperately.

Slowly she pulled back her covers and softly dropped to the floor, making her way out of the room and down the corridor towards the infirmary with fierce intention blazing in her eyes. She slipped through a locked door into a small, heatproof room faltering only as she came to stand by the bed, gazing down at the unconcious man laying there with eyes clenched in pain. His body was bruised and broken and the only indication that he had not already passed on were the shallow, shuddering breaths that pierced the silence of the night.

Kitty felt something inside her soften, but she refused to let herself pity the cold- blooded traitor that lay before her.

"Well, well, well look what that cat dragged in" Pyro muttered in a low voice, slowly opening his eyes and fixing her with an amused look. Kitty tried to meet his stare with icy indifference but there were to many emotions swirling around within her to disguise.

"Was it worth it?" She asked, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

Pyro quirked an eyebrow.

"'Fraid you're going to have to elaborate Kit-Kat"

"Leaving, joining ranks with a psycopath..." Pyro's face visibly darkened at the mention of his old leader, and he fixed Kitty with a look so filled with venom she felt herself involuntarily phasing in fear.

"Magneto was not a psycopath he was a revolutionary- but of course you're all still to blinded by the old mans ideals that you can;t see your fighting a losing battle" He spat, anger and resentment clouding his eyes.

"Doesn't look like we lost from here."

"If you really believe that Alcatraz was the end then you're even more of a fool then I thought." He retorted, fixing her with an almost pitying look. Kitty tore her eyes away, refusing to let his twisted brand of politics phase her, so to speak.

She sighed deeply, looking around the small, sterile room. It was completely bare, save a few pieces of medical equipment hooked up to Pyro's failing body. Bobby had really done a number on him- she'd never realised he was so strong, but Bobby had a conscience along with his tremendous amount of power and had dragged Pyros dying form all the way to safety. She wondered what would have happened if the tables had been turned.

"You would have left him to die, wouldn't you?" She accused, watching him with almost bated breath, hating that she could still be hopeful that something of the old John still remained.

A look of confusion flickered over his face, but he quickly quenced it with one of almost malicious understanding.

'I take it we're referring to _Bobby_- and I don't think you want to know the answer to that Kitten." He replied, the menacing look in his eye conveying more than words ever could. Kitty tried to choke back a sob but the shock of how- inhuman he had become was to much.

Pyro let out a low chuckle as Kitty collapsed into a chair next to him, pressing her hands against her eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears that were starting to flow. The sound caused her to look up, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Is this all a fucking joke to you? People are dead John, doesn't that mean anything?" She demanded, unprepared for the sudden look of defeat and exhaustion that had come over him.

"You should have left me to die" He managed in a weak voice, the effort of having this conversation evidently taking its toll. Kitty couldn't help but let her anger ebb away as she regarded John almost tenderly, unable to hate him no matter what he said

"Don't say that John"

"What would you rather hear? How indebted I am to you for saving me? How humbled I am by Bobby's heroics? Please Kitty even you're not that naive."

But she was, and hearing Johns bitter words shattered all her hopes like a fist to glass.

"People cared for you here- I cared." she managed to choke out in a voice laced with despair. How could he be so cold?

Pyro couldnt help but let a look of disgust seep over him upon hearing this revelation which proved exactly why he could never be an x-man.

"Thats your fucking problem Kitty- blind optimism. You'll never accept that I'm the bad guy here, you'll always hang onto that hope that one day I'll have an epiphany and come crawling back- well doll-face, I'm just thrilled to dissapoint." He hissed, face contorted with spite.

Kitty couldn't stop a few rougue tears fighting their way out of her glassy eyes and making rebellious tracks down her cheek. Was he really a lost cause? She couldn't believe that- he'd had some good in him once.

"Why do you hate me?' She managed to ask, no longer bothered that she sounded like a heartbroken little child- it's what she was after all.

"I don't hate you Kitty- that would require me to actually care."

Kitty winced at his words as though he'd slapped her, distraught at the knowledge that she meant nothing to him. The tears fell silently and she wondered whether she could bare the dramatics of getting up and running out in this state.

"Stop that." He snapped, the sounds of her pathetic snivelling beginning to grate.

"If you're going to sit there and cry you might as well just leave- in fact i don't know why you even came here to begin with."

Kitty bit down on her lip hard , trying to regain some kind of composure before turning back to the pyromaniac who lay helpless in the bed before her. Why did he have this power over her? This power to make her forget all the bad he'd done- all the bad he would do given the chance. She just wanted to believe that there was room inside of everyone for some kind of glimmer of goodness to exist- even in him.

"I- I just want to understand.." She stammered in a soft, uncertain voice trying to avoid the hard blue eyes that were boring into her.

"Understand this Kitty- I don't give a damn about anyone of you, and the minute you slip up this place and everyone and everything in it is ashes." He hissed his eyes glimmering with an intensity that portrayed the genuine threat of his words. Kitty gasped in horror and recoiled away from him, almost phasing through the chair in the process. Was this what he had become? This psycotic monster? What was he even gaining from all the violence and poison coarsing around inside of him- Magneto was gone after all, there was no longer a cause for Pyro to fight for. Suddenly she realised the true implications of having Pyro here, and what they were all risking by trying to save him. And she knew what she would do if Pyro ever did carry out his threat- the sudden realisation terryfying and empowering her all at once. Leaning toward him she whispered softly in his ear

"If you hurt anyone I care about, I swear on my unholy soul that I will hunt you down and tear your heart out." And with that she was gone, dissapearing soundlessly through the floor.

Pyro couldn't help but smile, perhaps there was still some hope for young Kitty Pryde.


End file.
